


Jealousy?

by YRTHere



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Jealousy, Jeno's cats are involved, M/M, remake :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:31:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YRTHere/pseuds/YRTHere
Summary: What did Jaehyun say he was jealous of? There was no way he could be. Right? Or maybe. ;)





	1. I miss you.

**Author's Note:**

> Remake of my first fic on twitter. It was horrible HAHHAHA. But imagining this fic always makes me laugh. Hope you enjoy it.

Everyone loves Sicheng, they love him for his carefree personality, his witty but interesting self, his natural cuteness. To Jaehyun however, Sicheng will always hold a special spot in his life as his same-aged friend and perhaps someone special. The same goes for Sicheng. Though very different, the two have always gotten along since the day they met, a little too close at times. For someone who dislikes and rejects almost any form of skinship with others, Sicheng is always comfortable with Jaehyun, puzzling the other members at times. To others, many would describe Jaehyun as mature and reliable but Sicheng knows of how childish the man can be when he wants to. But even with the stark contrast between the two, it was easy for them to talk to the other about almost everything. Just like how upset Sicheng was when he was not able to promote ‘Regulate’ with the rest of the members or how lonely Jaehyun felt when his friend was away for overseas activities. They were best friends, right? 

Just a usual day back in the dorms, Sicheng was lying on the couch with Ten. He sighed, pouting slightly, “There’s nothing to do. I wish I could promote with the other members.” he whined. 

“Winwin, you know what the company said. I know you’re bored but whining is not going to help.” Ten replied, looking up from his phone with a slightly annoyed expression. 

Sicheng could not help but miss the members of 3 years now, even with the crazy amount of affection they threw at him. “I know. It’s just… I feel really guilty that they are working so hard and all I am able to do is stay at the dorms to play games. It feels… empty.” he commented looking down sadly. 

Ten looks at the Chinese male with an empathetic expression. “You know what? Let’s head out and do some shopping. We can buy some treats back for the guys as well.” he suggested. Sicheng glanced at Ten, face brightening as he gave a nod before heading to his room to change. 

As he got ready, he thought to himself, ‘ I guess it is not a bad idea… JaeHyun has been going on about that milk, Mark and Taeyong Hyung have been craving for sushi as well. They will probably be happy to see those when they come back.’ After he was done, he grabbed his bag and the two set off for the shopping district. 

Meanwhile, 127 was busy at the MusicCore’s backstage waiting for rehearsal to start. Jaehyun looked at the watch on his wrist. He recited his schedule in his head. After the performance, Johnny and him would have to head for NCT Night Night schedule. The group had been swamped with so many schedules that even if they went back to the dorms, they would be out of there in 10 minutes for another schedule. 

It was a good thing to have all these schedules but it felt different. Jaehyun looked around the waiting room where many of the members were either practicing or trying to catch some rest from the non-stop schedules. He sighed. The atmosphere felt different from the past. Maybe it was the tiredness or maybe it was the lack of the energy booster also known as Dong Sicheng, his one, and only best friend. Sure it was ironic that someone who dislikes the heaps of affections thrown onto him could also be the same person who had an aura radiating energy to charge the group up. Jaehyun laughed remembering the subtle actions of Sicheng trying to help and care for the members. Especially that one incident where he had announced: “I will pay for their food but it has to be under 500 won” to a fan at a fan sign, only to end up secretly paying for our recent meal after Inkigayo stage and leaving quietly. Though everyone found out afterward. 

Lost in his train of thoughts, Jaehyun did not hear the manager calling for him to move to the stage. Sometimes Jaehyun would miss the times where he could talk to his friend. He trotted with heavy footsteps onto the stage, thinking, ‘ I miss hanging out and performing with you, even if you are a stupid 8-years old child.’


	2. On my mind.

“Achoo!” Sicheng sneezed while walking along the streets with Ten. “Damn. Is someone talking about you?” Ten asked, handing over a packet of tissues. 

“Achoo! Maybe?” Sicheng replied. “Or it could just be the freezing weather.” he continued as his hands dug into the thick and warm layer of his coat for greater warmth. The cold is nice but not when it was -17°C. Sicheng looked around the streets decorated with various fairy lights and assortments. He thought to himself, ‘How nice it would be to come here with the other members, Johnny, Mark and JaeHyun would definitely love the familiarity of Christmas.’ as he let the snow fall on his palm. 

NCT had the tradition of celebrating Christmas but nothing too grand. A simple gift exchange and some festive cuisine - courtesy of Kun and Taeyong. This year however, they might not even celebrate the occasion given the various projects the ub units are involved in. With NCT Dream busy with a new project, WayV with their schedules, and NCT 127 with their promotions, it was hard to match a timing for all of them to be free. Sicheng sighed thinking about the members again. 

Just then, his phone rang, snapping him out of Sicheng out of his daydream. ‘Who could be calling me at this timing?’ he pondered, remembering how most of the members should be on a schedule for now. Sicheng dug into his back pocket, fishing out a black object. He stared at the screen surprised. Swiping the green button, Sicheng answered the call. “Jeno? It's rare for you to call me.” 

Jeno’s voiced perked up upon hearing the older male. “Hyung! Could you please do me a favor?” he asked. 

“A favor?” Sicheng asked curious with Ten trying to eavesdrop on the call. 

“So my cat, Seol was sick and my parents brought it to a vet. But since I’m in Japan and my family is not free, could you please help me to pick it up?” It was almost like he could hear Jeno’s pleading voice, begging him to say yes.

He took a deep breath. “ Sure. Send me the address Jeno.” 

A loud scream came from the other side of the line. “Thank you! I will bring you something from Japan.” 

Sicheng sworn he could see Jeno’s famous eye smile through his phone. Upon ending the call, Sicheng grabbed Ten’s arm, making the elder glare at him.

“Come on Ten. Let’s go.” he chirped happily as Ten just let himself get dragged by the younger male. 

The veterinarian was not far, just a 20 minutes walk from where they were at. Sicheng entered the shop, the bell signaling the receptionist. Sicheng spoke up, “We’re here for a cat named Seol?” 

The receptionist smiled and replied, “Sure thing. Just sign this form while I get the cat.” Sicheng sighed staring at the word filled paper, taking the pen to fill up the blanks. 

Soon, the lady returned with a bag and a white furry in her hands. She placed the cat down and it immediately curled itself around Sicheng’s legs. Sicheng and Ten squealed in adoration as the receptionist checked the form before filing it away. She looked at Sicheng, handing him a duffle bag. “Inside are the medication and it's belongings. The instructions are on the bottles so just follow it and it will be fine.” Sicheng nodded and placed the cat into a carrier. Ten took their shopping bags from Sicheng’s hands and Sicheng took the duffel bag. The two thanked the receptionist and exited the place. Sicheng took out his cellphone, keying in Jeno’s contact. ‘Hey Jeno, Seol is now with me, I guess I will take care of it until you come back from your schedule in Japan. It would help if you can send a list of things to take note of :). Ah, don’t worry, I’ll make sure to send you a picture to update you on Seol. See you soon :))’ he messaged the junior, sliding his phone back into his back pocket after he was done. Both of them heading back to the dorms with a little surprise, nobody guessing what would have happened next. 

Back on the van, the 127 members were falling asleep one by one. They had just finished the latest episode of CTzenies would like this too and it was already 8pm. They were finally heading back to the dorms, not all of them though. Johnny and Jaehyun would be heading to their NCT Night Night radio session after dropping the other members back. Instead of sleeping, the brown haired male stared at the passing scenery. He thought back to how Sicheng and him would usually be sharing a pair of earphones and discussing about their latest playlist. He sighed as the songs changed one by one as he rememebered how the chinese male was not here. ‘Is it normal to miss someone so much?’ he thought. Jaehyun’s mind was filled with questions like what Sicheng was doing, when they can eat at that new restaurant down the street together or if the other man misses him as much as he missed him. 

He knew deep down that Sicheng was already more than just a friend to him, sometimes he hates how hard it is to keep these feelings inside. The adorable personality makes Jaehyun crazy, makes him want to pull Sicheng into a hug, protect him. When he sees the other members cling to Sicheng, Jaehyun just wish that he could keep the male for himself. He thought about their many heart-to-heart thoughts, how he wished that time would stop and they could just stay in their own little world forever. ‘His lips, his eyes, his everything, can they be mine…’ the thought clouds his mind as the van reached the dorms, before driving off once again. 

Johnny turned around upon sensing the waves of sadness from Jaehyun. “ Hey Jaehyun, are you ok?”, he asked. Jaehyun took out one side of his earpiece and answered, “Nothing much, just missing someone. Abit too much maybe. Don’t know how long I can keep this facade up.” Johnny smirked, replying “ That someone wouldn’t happen to be Sichengie right? Come on Jae, what are you afraid of? If it's so taxing, talk it out with him.” Before I could utter a reply, the van reached the station and Johnny had already hurried back up as if he has not been here for years. If only it was so easy. Jaehyun cleared his thoughts, focusing on the radio session, leaving everything else at the back of his head. Or so he tries.


End file.
